Soelma Nilaenish
Summary Soelma Nilaenish is an ancient and scholarly elf woman who became a wizard and loremaster. After her guardian, an aunt, died, she was left alone from the young age of 196. Throughout her life she has studied much and seen all, leaving her reclusive but highly intelligent. She is considered extraordinary among scholars in her fields. After a time she came to loathe and resent the entire world for being cold and uncaring. And thus she began her crusade to destroy it. After a lifetime of depression and self-hatred, Soelma now aims for the world to take notice of her before she ends it all- aiming to bring them all with her. By the time she discovers the Hulks, she is completely insane, killing competitors for control over the Hulks themselves. Eventually she manages to gain control of the Hulks and uses them to change the world into a war-ridden battleground of bloodlust. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, at least Low 6-B, possibly 6-B, High 6-B via prep time via the Hulks of Zoretha Name: Soelma Nilaenish Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Female Age: At least many hundreds of years old (Was considered young at nearly 200) Classification: Elven Loremaster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Reality Warping, Stealth Mastery, Unholy Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Durability Negation vs Good-aligned enemies, Weapon Mastery, Telekinesis and Darkness Manipulation via Crushing Fist of Spite, Sound Manipulation via Greater Shout, Broadway Force via Otto's Irresistible Dance, Intangibility via Ghostform, Gravity Manipulation via Gravity Reversal, Creation and Air Manipulation via Whirlwind of Teeth, Electricity Manipulation via Chain Lightning, Magic Nullification via Greater Dispel Magic, Invisibility and Illusion Creation via Mislead, Healing, Summoning via Summon Monster, Extrasensory Perception via Truesight (Allows to see what is truly there, bypassing abilities such as illusions and invisibility), Shapeshifting and Transmutation via Baleful Polymorph, Poison Manipulation and Smoke Manipulation via Cloudkill, Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation via Friend to Foe, Teleportation via Greater Blink, Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation via Greater Fireburst, Curse Manipulation and Statistics Reduction via Bestow Curse, Blood Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, and Corrosion Inducement via Burning Blood, Statistics Amplification and Damage Reduction via Stoneskin, Water Manipulation via Drown, Probability Manipulation via Evil Eye, Forcefield Creation via Greater Mage Armor, Lifeforce Absorption via Vampiric Touch, Light Manipulation and Sense Manipulation via Vertigo Field, Electric Attack Reflection via Electric Vengeance, Elemental Damage Reduction via Resist Energy, Pain Manipulation via Bestow Wound, Homing Attack and Energy Projection via Magic Missile, Madness Manipulation via Deformity, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can interact with abstract beings, non-corporeal ghosts, representations of concepts, elemental creatures, and even nonexistent deities), Heat Manipulation via Boots of the Winterlands, Extreme Resistance to Sleep Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (Considered vastly superior to a typical legendary dragon), at least Small Country level+, possibly Country level, Large Country level via prep time via The Hulks of Zoretha Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Vastly superior to the beings capable of dodging Call Lightning and can battle those that use evasion) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can push 362 kg), far higher with magic, up to Class K with the Hulks of Zoretha Striking Strength: At least Small City level+, at least Small Country level+, possibly Country level, Large Country level via prep time via the Hulks of Zoretha Durability: Small City level+ Stamina: Superhuman, requires no sleep and can function for extended periods of time whilst wounded Range: Up to hundreds of meters with magic, hundreds of thousands of kilometers via the Hulks of Zoretha Standard Equipment: A selection of healing and poison neutralization potions, unholy rapier of spell storing, bracers of armor, ring of protection, boots of the winterlands, potions of undetectable alignment Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius, possibly Super Genius (Maintains an intelligence score greater than an Elder Brain, which maintains all intelligence of the Mind Flayers in its civilizations, each of which can develop space-faring technology even in ancient times) Weaknesses: Effectively insane Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Elves Category:Antagonists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Holy Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Sound Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Poison Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Blood Users Category:Acid Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Water Users Category:Probability Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Light Users Category:Sense Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Pain Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Madness Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Longevity Users